1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a transistor, a method of manufacturing the same, a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a transistor having an elevated source/drain (ESD) layer, a method of manufacturing the same, a semiconductor device having an ESD layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A transistor may include a gate structure on a substrate and a source/drain region adjacent to the gate structure at an upper portion of the substrate. The source/drain region may be formed by doping impurities onto the substrate, and the characteristics of the transistor may be changed according to those of the source/drain region.